As a run-flat radial tire capable of running safely for a specific distance even in a state in which the internal pressure has dropped due to puncturing or the like, a side reinforcement type run-flat radial tire is known in which tire side portions are reinforced with side-reinforcing rubber layers (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-126262).